The Saek
= The Saek = -- Taken from the December 2017 Rulebook, pages 43 & 44 -- —BREATHE AS THOUGH IT IS YOUR LAST— The Saek are considered to be the most passionate lovers and warriors on Adelrune, for they treat each day as though it may be their last. Considering the location of their home, this sentiment is actually very wise: they are a nomadic people who wander the desolate wastes between the demon fortresses of Breach. There are many legends about the Saek, but the truth of their origin is actually relatively simple: the term ‘Saek’ derives from the word ‘Forsaken,’ as the earliest Saek were once slaves of the demon cities. All Saek are either descended from former slaves, or they were once slaves themselves and have recently been adopted into a caravan. The demonic presence on Breach is truly vast, with armies led by powerful demonic commanders. Because of this, the Saek must always be vigilant and stay mobile or risk being discovered. Fighting is always the last option, and running is frequently the first choice. The Saek will do anything to protect their families. If an individual becomes crippled, he or she will even volunteer to die rather than risk the lives of the caravan. And, on rare occasions, the Saek will even light a bonfire to mourn the dead and to celebrate life. As the light of these fires is incredibly dangerous in a place where visibility can draw demons to you, these defiant Saek funeral parties are truly powerful celebrations of life, cast in stark contrast to the darkness of danger and death surrounding them. Saek frequently reject, and sometimes come into direct conflict with, the views and religions of the demon-worshiping cults that are scattered across Breach. On the whole, the Saek don’t know what to believe, and though they are very spiritual, the concept of religion is, for them, always somewhat tied to these dark forces, and so they often mistrust all gods on principle alone. There are two things instilled into the very essence of every Saek: one, that nothing is more important than family, and two, that only family can be trusted. Saek will deal with and work alongside outside factions, but only when presented with no other option, and indeed this mistrust often extends even to other Saek caravans. The Saek are only very rarely seen by outsiders, as the Saek have learned to be completely self-sufficient and to survive in a desert few else could withstand.The Saek have done many things that they aren’t proud of, but, for them, even pride is considered a luxury. One must often do horrible things to survive. A Saek caravan is typically made up of one or more families who have come together to improve their odds of survival. However, the ties that bind a strong Saek Caravan together are not solely limited to blood relations, as even Effendal freed from the suffering of demonic chains can be found amongst the Saek.What makes one Saek isn’t necessarily ancestry but rather the common trials that they have all endured at the hands of the demons in Breach. POLITICAL OVERVIEW: THE SAEK Government Type: A Loose Society of Nomadic Bands Allies: Castle Thorn Enemies: The Breach Welcomed Bloodlines: Human Persecuted Bloodlines: Half-Demon Crimes: Betraying One’s Caravan, Slavery, Breaking an Oath National Religion: None EXAMPLE CHARACTER NAMES: MALE: Amistan, Anbar, Benazir, Gwafa, Namhu, Sufian FEMALE: Farrah, Inanna, Kahina, Ningal, Safiyya, Siman Names and surnames often draw inspiration from the (out-of-game) Berber, Indian, and Persian cultures. Some example surnames are: Attar, Karimi, Khayyam, Shirazi, and Ziyad. Heroic Saek * Amon Saccari * Laurel Bay * Arundale Kali